


Blue Blood Moon Magic

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Full Moon, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Magic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, minor bloodletting for magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Stiles asks for Derek to help him with a mysterious spell that must be completed under the dim glow of a lunar eclipse.





	Blue Blood Moon Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first Sterek fic! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Derek paced at the edge of the clearing, trying to keep his wolf in check. It was four o’clock in the morning and the super moon was high in the sky, its bright white light shining down on the forest and all the inhabitants, and the werewolf’s senses were piqued. He wanted to strip down and run with the mossy ground beneath his paws, howl at the sky and swim in a river, maybe kill a deer or two just to prove he was strong. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried not to look skyward. Soon, the eclipse would be upon them, and his senses would be even more out of control. He really shouldn’t have been outside at such a time, but Stiles insisted that this would be the best time for his spell, as it had to be performed outside under the moonlight of a blood moon. Derek felt himself calm slightly as he remembered why he was out here and who he was doing this for. 

Stiles and Derek had had their differences but over the years they had slowly grown closer, and after they had traveled back to Beacon Hills together they had formed something of a bond that was unlike anything they shared with their other friends. Derek found himself thinking of the amber shine of the young man’s wide doe eyes before he went to sleep, and wondering how soft his hair would feel beneath his hands as soon as he woke up. Stiles was constantly on his mind. Derek knew that Stiles had become his anchor some time before, the first time he had dreamed of Stiles, when Kate had taken him captive, but he thought his thoughts might be becoming a little excessive even so. He had never told the other man that he was his anchor, or asked if he might be willing to be more than friends, though Derek would like to say that they had reached a point that he would consider friendship. There were moments when it seemed that Stiles might want more as well, but Derek was worried he was projecting his own feelings and only seeing what he was hoping to see.

He found his thoughts wandering as he stared up at the bright moonlight, captivated by its beauty, when Stiles called to him from across the clearing. “Hey, Derek, you still with me?” Derek sharply turned his head toward the sound and furrowed his brows. Stiles had laid out a piece of moonstone and a piece of labradorite next to each other onto a small patterned cloth and was sprinkling some kind of crushed flower mixture over them. He muttered an incantation under his breath while he did this in a language that sounded like latin, but not quite. Derek approached him in a daze, the scent of magic electrifying the air. 

Stiles smiled brightly and looked up at Derek. “Now, for the final ingredient. Werewolf blood.” He held out a long-fingered hand expectantly, having already told Derek about this particular ingredient, although he had never mentioned exactly what this spell was supposed to do. Derek let his claws slide out of his hands and slit open his left palm, then placed it into the other man’s hand. Stiles took it with surprising gentility and guided it over the stones and flowers. A few scarlet drops of blood fell onto the ingredients, and Derek wrinkled his nose as the scent of magic grew even stronger. 

The eclipse had begun to take place in the sky, the moon which had once been glowing a bright white began to emit a deep maroon glow instead. On the ground, the moonstone began to glow the same bright white as a normal moon while the dark moonstone glowed with the dark red color of the eclipse. The blood and flowers on the rocks suddenly erupted into tiny red flames and then disappeared without a trace. Derek watched in awe and then wiped the blood on his hands onto his jeans. The wound itself had already healed. 

Derek shifted his gaze from the stones to Stiles, who was watching the eclipse with a small smile. The werewolf’s heart pounded loudly in his chest and he felt that urge to run into the forest again, maybe while chasing after this spectacular human in front of him. He grimaced and turned his attention onto the moon, sitting beside Stiles but some distance away. Together they watched in silence for some time until a sliver of white appeared on the edge of the dark red as the eclipse began to come to an end. Derek managed to keep himself under control and not howl like a wild animal. He had a lifetime of practice after all.

“Here,” Stiles said, and Derek turned to see him holding out the white moonstone toward him, “These stones are linked and I cast a protection spell over both of them. Whenever you hold it, you’ll be safe. You’ll also be able to feel what I’m feeling…” He hesitated slightly, as if second-guessing himself, but stretched out his hand anyway to place the stone in Derek’s palm. Derek took it with raised eyebrows. “...as long as I’m holding the other one.”

“Will you know what I’m feeling?” Derek asked. He could hear the fast pounding of Stiles’s heart, smell the anxiety in the air, so he knew he was nervous, but Derek felt just as nervous himself. He trusted Stiles, but even so he had a hard time opening himself up to anyone after having been betrayed so many times before. He also wondered what compelled Stiles to cast a spell like this. Perhaps it was the only spell that required an eclipse and he was looking to practice his magic tonight. But why did he choose Derek specifically to cast it with? Scott would have done just as well. 

“Yes,” Stiles answered, his smile withering slightly, “Is that okay? Do you...trust me?” He looked right into Derek’s eyes as he spoke, and Derek knew he was done for.

“Of course,” Derek answered, clutching the moonstone in his hand, “Go ahead and pick up your rock.”

Stiles smiled more firmly and reached with his beautiful long fingers toward the dark moonstone. The eclipse was halfway over with now, shining half with white light and half with red light, illuminating the clearing with a strange, mystical twilight glow. He grasped the stone into his hand.

Derek immediately felt a surge of emotions. Excitement, nervousness, happiness, contentment, affection, amusement, and, overwhelmingly, love. Love for Derek. It was the same love that Derek realized now that he had for Stiles, and the werewolf did not know whether to burst into laughter or tears. His emotions were already running high from the phenomena of the moon and to add this was simply too much. A huge grin crossed over his lips, perhaps the largest smile that had ever overtaken him, at least since his family had passed. He surged forward and pulled Stiles into a tight embrace.

An embrace which Stiles returned with just as much passion. 

“How long?” Derek asked in a near-whisper as he clutched the other man tightly to him, the rock still in his grasp while his other hand clung to Stiles’s plaid shirt. 

“Since the first time I saved your life, of course,” Stiles responded, pressing his face against Derek’s shoulder and nuzzling into him. Derek could no longer help himself and he let out a pleased rumble, a sort of growling noise, and Stiles chuckled lightly in response. It was a sound of pure mirth. 

Derek pulled back slightly, placing his hands loosely at Stiles’s side, then pressed forward in a sudden kiss. Stiles let out a soft sound of surprise before kissing him back eagerly, the stone falling from his hand and into the grass as he tangled his fingers into Derek’s hair. Derek hardly noticed the slight shift in his emotions as he was already feeling much the same way as Stiles was. Their tongues slid against each other in a rhythm that belonged only to them. 

The lunar eclipse was fully over now but Derek felt no more in control of himself, bathed in the light of the bright blue moon, with the love of his life beneath him. They kissed and embraced and spoke to each other until dawn which was only a couple of hours away. When the light of the sun gleamed over the horizon, the glow of the rocks faded and the stones appeared to be normal moonstone and labradorite once more. Derek picked up his moonstone and looked to Stiles in question.

“The spell still works,” Stiles replied, “But the glow only works with the moon.” He slipped his dark moonstone into his jeans pocket and then folded the cloth that he used for his spell and slipped that into his pocket as well. Derek placed his moonstone into his pocket as well.

“Derek,” Stiles said softly as they both stood. He reached out and took Derek’s hand in his own, clasping it gently. “I...hope we can do this again sometime.” He was blushing slightly. It was interesting to see someone who was usually so bold and outspoken become so nervous. 

Derek gave the other man a reassuring smile. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles softly on the lips. “Anytime,” he replied. And he meant it.


End file.
